Spirits of many worlds
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: Cross over with Frontier, and takes place after first Ingo book. While on a school trip to Japan, Sapphire get called to the Digital World alongside the others.
1. All aboard

**Spirits of many worlds.**

**This takes place in-between Ingo and The Tide Knot. Sapphire is on a school trip with her class, she receives a message from the Digital world while she's out on her own and goes to the Digital world. Any ideas are welcome, I am planning to have a sequel to it once I'm done so you can give ideas for that too.**

**All aboard.**

Sapphire Trewhella sat on a bench with some of her school mates, they were on a school trip to Japan; Sapphire was one of the lucky ones to be chosen to go. The only thing that was stopping her from completely enjoying the trip was that she was so far from Ingo, and it wasn't just a few miles like at Granny Carne's house.

Sapphire was wearing trainers, white shorts, a light-blue t-shirt, a dark-blue windbreaker that she had bought while on the trip, white gloves, and a camera around her neck.

The group Sapphire was in were currently having dinner at a café before heading to their afternoon activity. She was heading to the toilet when her phone alerted her to an incoming message.

"Who would be messaging me?" she asked opening it.

"_Sapphire Trewhella_!" came a female voice through her phone.

"Huh!" Sapphire was startled at this person knowing her name.

"_It's time to decide your future Sapphire._"

"Wait a minute, who is this!" demanded Sapphire. "And how do you know who I am?"

"_Your destiny is calling daughter of Ingo._"

"H-how do you know of Ingo?"

Sapphire was stunned, only two other people she knew who weren't Mer knew about Ingo; that was her brother and Granny Carne. Neither of them would tell anyone or do something like this, and Mer wouldn't know how to do this; at least she thought so.

"_Take the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya station._" the voice told her.

Sapphire had two options: ignore the message that knew her name and of Ingo and forget about it for it might be a trap, or do as it says and probably get into more trouble than she could handle or get lost in the city she was alien to.

"I'm going to regret this later on, aren't I?" she muttered to no-one as she ran to the train station that her group had come from.

* * *

Everything was weird since everyone talked in Japanese, but the woman on her phone translated everything for her. Eventually she made it to the elevator she was instructed to go to.

Sapphire leaned back against the elevator wall as in descended, she was out of breath from everything that had just happened. She wouldn't even have been here if the woman hadn't called her daughter of Ingo, and now she wanted to find out what this woman knew.

Suddenly the elevator picked up it pace, Sapphire's feet even started to leave the floor.

"Oh come on!" she moaned.

The elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened out into a huge train platform, children of her age and younger were littered about it.

"_It's up to you now._" the woman on her phone told her. "_Which one will you chose_?"

Sapphire looked around the platform until her eyes rested on a metallic blue coloured train. Deciding on that train, she headed for it. All the train's carriages were empty, she sat down on one of the seats.

At 6 o'clock the train cars doors shut and the trains began to move out, leaving the undecided children behind.

"No turning back now." Sapphire said to herself as the train entered a tunnel.

The door to the train car Sapphire was in was pulled open and a boy stepped through. Sapphire would have tried to talk to the boy if she could understand Japanese. The boy fixed her with a steely gaze as he sat down opposite her, her then spoke some Japanese to her. She tried to work out how to tell the boy she couldn't understand him.

"I don't know Japanese." she said holding her fingers in an X over her throat.

The boy seemed to understand what her was trying to get across. A few minutes passed before it got to much for Sapphire, the boy would occasionally look at her and it was getting bothersome.

Sapphire held her hand to her chest, "Sapphire." she told the boy.

"Koji." the boy said simply.

The train let out a hoot as the inside of the carriage suddenly got dark. The train suddenly veered upwards, Sapphire and Koji was pulled from their seats and crashed to the ground. Sapphire found herself covered with a blue light that seemed to have a shape, she looked over to Koji to catch a glimpse of the transparent form of someone wearing wolf-shaped armour over him.

A ringing noise came from Sapphire's phone, she held it in front of her and watched as it became some sort of device. It looked similar to a mobile phone, it had a sea blue grip, aquamarine blue base, gray buttons and frame around the screen.

"_Welcome to the Digital world Sapphire, this is your D-Tector, you may not have use for it now but you will later._" the woman told her.

"Digital world, just what is going on?" asked Sapphire, staring at her D-Tector.

Sapphire felt someone looking at her, she turned to see Koji staring. "I thought you said you couldn't speak my language." he said.

"What do you mean your language? Your speaking English right now." Sapphire stated.

"No, I'm speaking Japanese and so are you."

"I don't know Japanese, at least I think I don't."

"_The transgression into the Digital world has made you understand each other, you are still speaking your native languages but now you understand the other._" came the voice from both of their D-Tectors.

"Okay, why not." Sapphire gave an sigh. "When Conner finds out about this he's never gonna trust me to be on my own ever again."

**Reviews please.**


	2. Partners till the end

**Partners till the end.**

Sapphire stared out the window of the train carriage, this new world already fascinated her. Soon Koji joined her in looking out the window at the landscape. Sapphire's attention was caught by land rising up from no where in the distance.

"What is…" Koji finished his sentence with a growl.

Finally the train pulled into the station and stopped, letting out smoke as it rested. The train doors opened and the two children stepped out. The woman in Koji's D-Tector started to talk to him, after she was finished she spoke to Sapphire.

"Daughter of Ingo, it is time to begin your search."

"Search for what, the spirit as well?" said Sapphire, relaying what she had heard from Koji's D-Tector.

"No. Your spirit is far beyond your reach for now. But you must find your Digimon partners, they will guide and protect you in this world."

"Can you please explain."

No answer came.

"How can I find these Digimon partners?"

There was no answer, but a small weird looking map appeared on the screen.

"This get's weirder by the minute." said Koji looking at his own D-Tector.

"Ha, you said it." said the train.

Sapphire stared at the train as it rested, she then blinked and shook her head.

"This better not be all a dream, 'cause that would mean I dream crazy things." she said.

Koji looked over at her and then the map on her D-Tector, he then began to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" shouted Sapphire, running after him.

"Not the same place as you, your map points in a different direction to mine." Koji explained.

Koji then left.

"Nice guy(!)" Sapphire said sarcastically.

* * *

Sapphire groaned as she walked, her map was now leading her in circles. She put her D-Tector away and took out her camera.

"May as well get some keepsakes." she said as she took a picture of the landscape.

Some Poyomon came into the clearing and she took pictures of them as well. The Poyomon came over to her. "Hello." one of them said.

"Hello there, aren't you all cute?" said Sapphire crouching down to get a better look at them, one jumped onto her head while another one jumped into her arms. "Should I be worried that I'm no longer freaked out by this?" she asked herself. "I'm looked for my Digimon partners. Do you know where I could find them?" she then asked the Poyomon.

"Come with us human." one of them said floating away. The rest of the group followed, pulling Sapphire along with them.

The Poyomon took her to what looked like the ruins of a temple. "You might be able to find your partners here, it's said there is a hidden entrance around here." explained the apparent leader of the group.

Sapphire took out her D-Tector and began to walk around the ruins. Her D-Tector suddenly began to make a beeping noise and a light shot out of it and hit a wall, a section of the wall then gave way and a tunnel was revealed.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." mumbled Sapphire as she walked in.

The tunnel eventually opened up into a huge cavern, carvings depicting different things littered the wall. At the centre of the room was something out of place in the cavern, light came from somewhere in the ceiling and hit the spot where it was. It was two large eggs; one resting in the branch of a small tree, and the other floating on a pool of water. Sapphire dipped her finger into the water and tasted it.

"Saltwater." she said.

Sapphire lightly touched both of the eggs, the touch told her they were hers. The eggs began to lightly glow as soon as her touch left them, with an explosion of smoke they hatched. When the smoke cleared two baby Digimon sat in the places of the eggs.

The Digimon in the tree was a black blob with yellow eyes and a green shoot coming out of it's head, the one in the water was a white blob with a tail, flippers and antenna.

Sapphire's D-Tector beeped as the stats for both Digimon came up.

"_Pitchmon, a curious and lovable Digimon who is commonly found in the Net Ocean. Nyokimon, a seed Digimon which is usually gentle and timid._" it said in the woman's voice.

"Hello there," said Sapphire quietly. "You two are my partners. Right?"

The two Digimon answered her by jumping into her arms, making baby noises as they made themselves comfortable. "I'll take that as a yes." Sapphire laughed.

There was a sudden light appeared around Sapphire's wrist, her arm felt slightly heavier as a device appeared on it. It was turquoise in colour and looked like a fancy digital watch.

"_This is called a D-Coder. Most of it's capabilities are locked from you because you are not in the correct Digital world for it to work._" **(AN. You can find my design for the D-Coder on my DeviantART account. Only some of the capabilities of it will work until Sapphire comes in contact with a fully activated one)**

There was a sudden quake as the cavern began to collapse around the girl and Digimon, Sapphire quickly ran back the way she cam, dodging falling rocks a debris. Sapphire cried out as she was slammed into the wall while dodging a large rock. The two Digimon cried out for their partner and began to Digivolve to protect her.

"Pitchmon digivolve too…Pukamon. Pukamon digivolve too…Gomamon!"

"Nyokimon digivolve too…Tanemon. Tanemon digivolve too…Floramon!"

Floramon then grabbed the disoriented Sapphire's hand and led her out of the cave with Gomamon using it's Bubble Barrier to deflect falling rocks. As soon as they were out of the cave it collapsed, Sapphire soon fainted and fell to the ground as the events finally got to her.

* * *

When Sapphire came to she was lying on a bed of leaves, she groaned as her memories of the recent events came back to her.

"Are you okay now Sapphire?" asked a female voice.

Sapphire look up to see her newly Digivolved partners, the Floramon being the one who had spoken. Her D-Tector once again beeped as the stats for her partners came up.

"_Floramon, a plant-lizard Digimon that has a petal-styled shell to protect it's head and a prideful personality. Gomamon, a fun loving Digimon; but don't let it's looks fool you or it's Marching Fishes will leave you in a daze._"

Sapphire looked to her Digimon once again. "So you're my partners then."

"Yep, partners till the end." said Gomamon, she then did a back-flip.

"So, how'd you know my name?" asked Sapphire.

"Because we're partners of coarse." said Floramon, she then helped Sapphire get to her feet.

"Why don't we take a picture of all of us?" Sapphire asked, holding up her camera.

"Yay, yay." both of the Digimon shouted.

Sapphire rested the camera on a tree stump, she then set the timer and sat in front of it with Gomamon and Floramon. Once the picture was taken she retrieved the camera and started to walk towards the train station.

"Where are we going?" asked Floramon walking beside her.

"To the train station to see if we can find anymore humans. Or some food." answered Sapphire as all three of their bellies made a noise.

Sapphire looked behind her to see Gomamon having trouble keeping up because of her short legs, so she picked her up. "Your more suited to the sea aren't you." stated Sapphire. Gomamon grumbled in response.

Suddenly Sapphire's D-Tector started making noises again.

"Is there a way to put this thing on vibrate?" asked Sapphire, she was starting to get annoyed by the noise.

"_Attention. Go to the Forest Terminal, immediately!_" came the woman's voice.

"What a Forest Terminal? And how do we get there?" there was no answer. "Can't you ever just answer someone?" Sapphire then turned to her partners, "Any clue?"

"How should we know? We were only just born." said Floramon shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess we should ask around then." sighed Sapphire.

"You could ask me." came a raspy voice from behind them. "Or better yet you could stay for dinner."

Sapphire and Floramon spun round to face a very large and ugly spider. Floramon and Gomamon immediately went on guard, Gomamon leapt out of Sapphire's arms and both Digimon stood protectively in front of their partner. This time Sapphire's D-Coder started to glow as it displayed a holographic screen with the Digimon's stats on it.

**Name: Dokugumon.**

**Level: Champion.**

**Type: Insect.**

**Attribute: Virus.**

**Attack(s): Poison Thread and Venom Blast.**

"Poison Thread!" the Dokugumon suddenly attacked.

Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon quickly dove out of the way; but Sapphire landed the wrong way on her left foot.

"Ahhh!" she cried out in pain.

"Sapphire!" cried her partners.

This was all Dokugumon needed. "Poison Thread!" it sent it's attack at them.

"Bubble Barrier!" Gomamon managed to use her shield to deflect the attack coming at her, but Floramon wasn't so lucky. Floramon cried out as she was trapped in the painful web, it then knocked her out.

"Floramon!" Sapphire called out for her partner.

"Sharp Edge!" called out Gomamon, trying to attack Dokugumon.

"Venom Blast!" the Dokugumon landed it's attack first.

"Gomamon!" Sapphire tried to run over to her partner but her injured ankle made her fall again.

"How about I have a nice human starter?" Dokugumon laughed as it walked towards Sapphire.

"N-no, S-Sapphire!" Gomamon tried to get over to her partner but failed because of all the pain.

Sapphire was scrambling as fast as she could away from Dokugumon, it was deliberately taking it's time. Soon she was backed up against a tree, curling into a ball she prayed for help.

"Sapphire!" called out Gomamon.

Sapphire's D-Coder suddenly started to emit a blinding light and a screeching sound, but it sounded surprisingly comforting to her. Gomamon was surrounded by strips of data.

"Gomamon digivolve too…Dolphmon!"

Dolphmon floated in the air. "Shaking Pulse!" she sent the attack at Dokugumon.

"What? Impossible!" screamed Dokugumon as it was sent flying into a wall of rock.

Suddenly Dokugumon became completely black and was surrounded by a strip of data. Sapphire somehow already knew what to do, she took out her D-Tector and held it in front of her.

"Fractal Code Digitise!" she called out as the Dokugumon's code was pulled into her D-Tector.

* * *

Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon were laying on the grass, they had found some apples to eat so they were no longer hungry. Sapphire ankle was fine, just some minor bruising that some rest would fix. Floramon and Gomamon were sleeping to regain the energy they had lost through doing so many Digivolutions in such a short amount of time. Sapphire had looked though her D-Coder and found that only the Digivolution and Digimon analyser worked.

"Come on you two, we should be getting to this Forest Terminal." Sapphire said, waking her two Digimon.

Sapphire walked until they came across a Trailmon.

"Hey, do you know how to get to the Forest Terminal?" Sapphire asked him.

"I'm heading in that direction in half an hour, you can walk from where my final stop is." said the Trailmon.

They all clambered into the Trailmon's carriage, it was a long wait and the two Digimon had fallen asleep. Sapphire turned her head as Koji climbed in to the carriage.

"Find what you were looking for?" she asked the boy.

"Yes, you?" asked Koji.

"Do these two answer your question?" she pointed to her partners.

Koji said nothing as he sat down opposite her.

Sapphire sighed. "Look, I can see your not the social type. But in a strange world were a giant spider has already tried to eat me; I think it would be a good idea to stick together."

Koji contemplated her words. "Fine." he said finally. "But I won't act as your babysitter."

"Hey. One, we're the same age. Two, I have my Digimon to protect me." Sapphire protested.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So, want to talk about what happened to us during our time apart." asked Sapphire.

Sapphire and Koji told each other about what had happened to them as the train set off to it's destination.

"You mean you can turn into a Digimon, this just keeps on getting better and better. Sapphire had said when Koji told her about Spirit evolving.

As Sapphire sat in silence she wondered if she would get to become a Digimon, the woman did say she had a spirit and that it was only out of reach. And then she thought of home.

*I wonder if mom and Connor have been contacted yet, they're probably worried sick. And what about Faro, will I ever be able to see him and Ingo again? I wonder if the Digital world has it's own version of Ingo in it, or is Ingo's reach here as well? I just hope I won't regret doing this.*

Sapphire soon drifted into a light sleep.


	3. Travelling together

**Travelling together.**

Sapphire woke up from her light sleep as the Trailmon pulled into his stop, she gently shook Gomamon and Floramon awake.

"Just call the nap time express." yawned the Trailmon as they all stepped out.

Koji yawned. "I better catch a snooze too." he said, walking over to a bench. "This looks like good a place as any." he sat down.

Sapphire sat down next to him without a word, with Gomamon asleep on her lap and Floramon asleep beside her she drifted off.

When Koji and Sapphire woke up the next morning they found themselves in a bit of an embarrassing position; Sapphire was leaning against Koji with her head on his shoulder, and Koji had one of his arms around Sapphire. They quickly shuffled away from each other with bright red blushes on their faces. The sudden movement caused Floramon and Gomamon to have a abrupt awakening.

"W-what…" Floramon mumbled sleepily. She looked up to see the humans red faces and giggled.

Gomamon followed her line of vision and began to giggle also. "Humans are so funny."

After the blushes had gone from Koji and Sapphire's faces they noticed two humans and two Digimon on the opposite platform.

"This is called Breezy Village." said the Digimon with a pink waistband.

"It called the what now?" said the girl with blond hair.

"Welcome tourists." Koji spoke up. "So this isn't it."

"You're right, it's not." answered the Digimon in the pink waist band.

"Oh, hey Koji. What's up, who're your friends?"

Koji said nothing as he jumped down onto the tracks and started walking.

"I'm Sapphire, and these are my partners, Gomamon and Floramon." Sapphire explained. "And you are?"

"I'm Zoe, this is Jp, Bokomon and Neemon." said the girl.

Sapphire jumped down onto the tracks, with Gomamon in her arms and Floramon following behind, and started to follow Koji. "Well nice meeting you.

"Ah, where are you going?" asked Zoe.

"Where we go is our own business, thanks for asking." said Koji.

"Oh, he's so anti-social." moaned Zoe.

"He reminds me of white chocolate, may look good but no taste." said Jp.

"Hey, I like white chocolate." said Sapphire shooting Jp a look.

Jp recoiled slightly from the look.

Sapphire, Gomamon and Floramon quickly caught up with Koji as they continued walking.

* * *

The four were still walking along the tracks when Sapphire and Koji's D-Tectors started to act up again.

"Is this a spirit?" asked Koji.

"Ha, so some strangers are in the village aye?" came a voice to their left. "That's trouble."

"They're human children." said another voice.

"Ah yah think those whiny wall flowers called them in to come and help?" said another voice.

"Who cares? No one can stop the Mushmon brothers." said voice number one. **(AN. I'm using the Japanese name.)**

"We'll get them." said voice two.

"Right." said voice one.

Koji, Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon had been sneaking closer during the conversation. The speakers finally came in to view, they were mushroom shaped Digimon called Mushmon. The Mushmon then ran off towards Breezy Village.

"So are we going back to help the others?" Sapphire asked Koji.

Koji said nothing as he heading back in the direction that they had just come, the others quickly followed him.

They finally made back to the village in time to see Zoe turn back from being a Digimon and about to be attacked by a Woodmon.

"Hey, cut it out!" shouted Koji.

"Branch Pass!" shouted the Woodmon, attacking Zoe.

Zoe was about to get hit but Sapphire managed to push her out of the way. But Sapphire and Zoe landed not far away.

"No!" shouted Koji.

"You can't do that to my friend!" shouted Jp as he charged at the Woodmon with a shovel in his hand, he broke the shovel against it and ended up getting knocked away.

"Sapphire!" called her two partners as they rushed to her side.

"What's this, a Floramon being partnered with a human?" laughed the Woodmon as he stepped towards them.

"Leave her alone!" Koji held his D-Tector up in the air. "Execute…Spirit Evolution."

Sapphire watched in awe as Koji was covered in data.

"Lobomon!" shouted Koji as the data dispersed, leaving the figure that Sapphire had seen over Koji on the Trailmon.

"Beautiful!" Sapphire exclaimed under her breath.

Sapphire and the rest of those present watched as Lobomon easily took down the Woodmon and scanned his Fractal code. **"AN. I'm to lazy to write the fight scenes, so unless I have to make them up you just have to remember them from the show.) **The Mushmon were then returned to normal.

Lobomon jumped back over to where Sapphire, Floramon and Gomamon were standing, he then turned back and kneeled down panting. Koji's D-Tector made a beeping noise and he pressed a button making it glow.

"_Fractal Code render._" it said as it released the Fractal Code causing everything to turn green and grow.

"Breezy Village's Fractal Code is returning." exclaimed Bokomon.

The Floramon of the village and the purified Mushmon were speaking with each other in the shade of the giant tree, Sapphire's Floramon was speaking with some of the other Floramon. Gomamon was once again resting in Sapphire's arms.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." said Zoe coming over to them and offering Koji a hand up.

Koji stood up on his own and started to walk off.

"You know Koji, you could try being friendly." said Zoe putting her hands on her hips.

Sapphire shook her head as she walked up to Zoe. "Give him time, he's just over protective of himself."

"I don't get it. How can you put up with a guy like him?" asked Zoe.

"Well he doesn't talk unless he thinks it necessary. I only just met him when we came to the Digital world, we're just sticking together for safety reasons." explained Sapphire.

"Then why don't you travel with us?" offered Zoe.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got a feeling I should be sticking with Koji."

"You mean you like him." teased Gomamon.

Sapphire had to fight down the blush that threatened to make it's way onto her face. "Shut it or I'll make you walk the rest of the way to the Forest Terminal." she whispered into Gomamon's ear.

"Sapphire are you coming or not?" yelled Koji from his faraway position.

"Coming!" Sapphire called out to him. "Floramon come on we're leaving!" she called out to her other partner.

Sapphire and Floramon then ran to join Koji as he started to leave.

**I changed Mushmon's name to it's original simply because I didn't know how to spell the Dubbed version and I was to lazy to look it up.**

**I was going to title it Kazemon kicks it, but then I realised that Kazemon doesn't really appear in it.**


End file.
